Everything's Okay
by thefinejewel
Summary: Elsa and Jack, who both attend Elemental University, was having the perfect life...and then Jack suddenly gets pulled out, along with Elsa's close friends. Instantly, Elsa can not control her Element, causing chaos. She realizes she is absolutely dangerous, but what can she do? She discovers a plan involving danger...will she be able to save her friends and herself?


Elemental University

**Elsa **lay back on her chair, cursing angrily at the Ice essay she was supposed to write. Her head lay on her arm, her braid was strewn, and her desk was cluttered with papers and pens. The final Ice exam of the first semester was coming, and Elsa was clearly not prepared. Right now, she was supposed to be studying. Instead, she was completing the work that was due the next day since yesterday she had been frolicking around with Jack…oh, Jack. Elsa liked thinking about him. His presence comforted her even in the most troubled times; he didn't even have to do anything. Yesterday, Jack had kissed her under the pear tree in front of the Ice dorms, touching away her tears. She had studied hard; but she still couldn't control her ice enough to hold back. He had helped her and encouraged her. Unlike Ana, who cut Elsa off completely. She hadn't been returning her calls or texts... Elsa didn't want to think about Ana. She had already moved on from her.

Elsa brushed her fingers through her ice blonde hair, sighing to herself. Two essays, a project, and a daily Controlling was on her task list. She had none done. Oh, the joys of being her.

Her roommate, Jo, a Firer, was on the other side of the dorm, being extremely quieter than usual. Elsa knew better than to ask her, for Jo had emotions that could burst in an instant.

Elsa turned in circles on her swivel chair. She was bored and procrastinating. Who could blame a girl, when she had to write an essay about her own Element that she had done more than a few times already? She sighed and grunted, trying to think of words that could replace "so", since she kept repeating them in her essay. It was quiet in the dorm while Elsa wished herself to be done with all her work. _Tick tock tick tock tick tock._

"I'm leaving." Jo disturbed the awkward silence between them. Elsa turned around in her swivel chair, her face twisted in confusion.

"What?" Elsa was a little thrown-off by her words; Jo played plenty tricks on Elsa in the past. She could clearly tell, though, that Jo was upset, so she lay off the blame.

"I have to leave Elemental, today," her eyes started watering, and she let some drops fall. "They…they told me two days ago that I have to leave today because that's when the university's buses come... B-because I c-can control my Element, I-I have go to a normal u-university."

Elsa looked away, shocked. Jo was leaving? When did this system start?

"No, that can't be. They didn't say that in the beg-"

"They _didn't. _T-they changed the rules. The normal universities are m-missing a significant amount of students ever since Elemental started this school. T-that's why they're freaking changing it. Now I have to f-freaking switch schools!" Jo started crying, leaving Elsa in silence. She wasn't a comforter, especially in a situation where _she_ was also upset… Jack was. Not her. She didn't know what to do, except to tell her that it was okay. Except it wasn't.

"Maybe you can pretend you can't control it anymore. Maybe-"

"They did a test. I don't know how they know, but they know. They told me to leave. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier; I didn't want you to be sad. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Elsa held in her tears.

They hugged. Jo sobbed into Elsa's shoulder, while she was purely shocked. She didn't say anything while Jo stuffed her clothes in her luggage, being the dirty unnatural she was. When she was finished, the whole other half of the room was bare. There was only a bed frame and a naked mattress. Elsa tried to hold in her tears; only a prickle left her eye. Jo opened the door to go, still sobbing, when Elsa jumped up and grabbed her by the arm.

"What university are you going to? Let me visit you." Jo looked at the ground, her hand on the door. Tears dropped on the wooden floor.

"There's no point in telling you. You can't. You know you can't. Because of this," she pulled the glove on Elsa's hand, releasing her fingers. Elsa snatched the glove back, hurt.

"At least visit me," Elsa's voice started to break. She looked at Jo pleadingly.

"Have you forgotten? No non-students on campus," Jo started crying again. "Goodbye, Elsa." She closed the door with a silent creak.

Elsa then let the tears flow. She slid on the wall, face in her gloved hands. It was because of her stupid Element. It wouldn't stop. When she had first enrolled, they had assigned her with Jo, for Jo could help Elsa defrost the damage her ice would do. Then, Jo had thought of handmade solution-gloves. It had been a perfect idea; but if Elsa's Element became extreme, which it did most of the time, or if she let her hand touch something for more than a couple of minutes, it could overpower the gloves easily. The gloves had only been there to stop her temporarily.

Elsa had to get out this room. The painful memories were rushing to Elsa's heart as she looked at the scorched bed side (caused by an angry accident) and the plentiful dust bunnies under it. She got up and wiped her tears. Draping a coat on herself, she opened the dorm room, and silently walked down the halls. She went to the main cafeteria, where there were only a handful of students.

She spotted her friend from Icocology. Leia was munching on a sandwich while reading a book with her bare hands. Leia had greatly improved during the time she spent at EU. She could touch anything with her bare hands; but the only problem was that if she would get too sad or mad, ice would go everywhere. Her professors had warned all of her friends to keep amends with her… Once she fixed that…well, she would have to go, like Jo. She wondered if Leia knew about the new rules. She silently hoped Leia couldn't fix it.

"Hey Leia," Elsa sat down by her quietly, her hands resting in her lap. She had forgotten her face was still tear-stained, her eyes were still glistening, and her hair was still a tangled mess.

"Hi-oh! What's wrong, Elsa?" Leia put her book down and turned to look at Elsa.

"My roommate…moved out. Did you hear about the new rule?" Elsa felt a lump in her throat as she thought about Jo again. They usually go to the cafeteria together…and Jo had to leave so soon.

"Yeah, Marcie just got moved out too. The buses go by university, so at least Joanna and Marcie are in the same school. It's such a stupid rule…" Leia shook her head. Frost crept on the edges of the sandwich she was holding. She tossed into her lunch bag, smirking. "Those greedy normal universities. They just want more students. More students equal money. I hate this," the frost was getting on the table. Elsa squeezed her shoulder.

"Leia, it's okay-"

Leia stood up, Elsa's hand falling off her shoulder.

"And we get new roommates. Sucky replacements that won't even know how to defrost our ice. This school needs to rethink their decisions." she scoffed. "Gotta go. I'm so done right now," She then picked up her lunchbox and walked briskly out of the cafeteria. Mini ice shards had appeared on the table. Leia had a short temper; Elsa had been stupid to bring up a subject like this. She tried to brush the ice shards off with her gloves, but it only made them colder. She gave up and sat silently on the lunch table chair.

Elsa wondered who her roommate was going to be. They'd never be like Jo, she thought sadly.

Just then, her phone dinged. She took it out, glancing at the message. It was from Jack. _meet me the glaze in 5. c u there. _

Jack wanting to meet up with her was the best news she had all day. She smiled, then texted back "_okay xx"_

The Glaze was practically the university Icer place where all the Icers met. It had skating rinks, Sno-Cones, fake snow playing fields, anything associated with ice and rec, and it was there. It was loaded with Elemental University Ice students on Friday; Elsa had to wait until all the students going back and forth stopped, so she wouldn't have to push anybody and accidentally freeze them.

Several minutes (or what felt like hours) later, she found Jack leaning back on a Sno-Cone table, holding two Sno-Cones-both blue raspberries, since they were both Jack and Elsa's favorite flavors.

"Hey." Jack was smiling, but it was one of those sad smiles that he rarely had. His shining blue eyes reflected off of Elsa's, his face altered to sadness.

"What's wrong?" Elsa sat down beside him, leaning into his shoulder. His arm draped around her body perfectly, as if they were made to be together. They sat in peaceful silence, but only for a minute.

"Professor Quibs told me that I'm moving universities. Something about me mastering my Element. He said I have two days to pack, and then I have to leave for the buses after those two days. That's what I needed to tell you." Jack glanced at Elsa, his face solemn, his eyes wide. Elsa couldn't look at his face. First Jo, now Jack? Her face unwillingly started crinkling and she couldn't hold back the sobs that took over.

"Elsa…" Jack hugged her, tears dripping down his face also.

"You can't…they can't…you can't leave," Elsa cried too hard, silent sobs erupted out of her. Everyone was leaving her.

"I don't want to either," he choked on his words. "…they made this new stupid rule for some reason, I don't know why. It's so stupid. I'm so sorry, Elsa." Jack stroked her hair, leaning in to kiss her, but Elsa dodged him.

"We have to do something about this. They already took Jo. We have two days. We need to fix this," Elsa gripped Jack's arm and looked squarely into his eyes. He shook his head, brushing a stray hair from Elsa's face.

"Elsa, stop. You know we can't-"

"Stop saying we can't! That's what everyone says!" Elsa dropped her Sno-Cone on the ground, leaving it untouched. The whole table was iced. Her skin was creeping into another level of pale. She stood up and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling it and sobbing at the same time.

"Let's go! We need to talk to whoever's in charge! They can't do this!" people around them started looking at Elsa.

Jack pulled his hand away, shocked at Elsa's never-before-seen angry outburst. "Elsa…"

"Please! We need to!"

Jagged ice shards cascaded from the ground, toppling tables and chairs. People started screaming and running away from the Sno-Cone. The ice rink had tiny shards that slowly grew into huge ones. Icers were warned not to use their Ice in places outside campus, so they were scared and surprised at the same time.

Jack looked at Elsa in fear. He had fallen down, Elsa towering before him.. He was scrambling to get up and run, but he kept slipping on the ice. It came to extreme measures.

Jack shot a blast of ice into the ice shards around him, shattering them to pieces. He trapped Elsa with long pieces of ice, which could only temporarily stop her.

"I'm sorry, Elsa!" He gave one last look at Elsa, his face filled with terror. Then, he ran away, having a lone ice trail follow him. His steps echoed loudly throughout the Glaze.

Elsa dropped her fists and looked around her in despair. The Glaze was empty.

She was dangerous. People were afraid of her. _Jack _was afraid of her. She dropped down on her knees, burying her head into her knees. Everything was going wrong. Everyone was leaving her. She'd never felt so alone before.

**Thanks for reading! Follow and rate for more! Next chapter coming out soon!**


End file.
